Devices for transferring power from one axis to a second parallel offset axis are well known in the art. Typically this transfer occurs with the use of gears, chains, sprockets and belts where there is some predefined change in speed and torque. If it is desired that there be no speed difference between the two shafts, prior art typically requires large and complex components to continuously transfer the power. This becomes of particular concern when the distance between the two rotating shafts is relatively small.